1. The major specific aim of this biochemistry core is to provide state-of- the-art assays on a routine basis to enable the investigators of the research projects to test hypotheses with quantitative data. 2. A secondary aim is to assist the research projects with analysis of peptides, proteins, phosphatidylinositol phosphates, and other molecules for which mass spectrometry-based approaches have been developed, but which have not become routine assays. The routine assays available are primarily lipid mediators, fatty acids, and eicosanoid products. A major goal of the core is to allow the investigators access to technically complex instrumental techniques without the necessity of establishing that expertise in each of the research laboratories. In addition, the core seeks to facilitate the application of separation science to problems which arise the application of separation science to problems which arise in the course of the proposed investigations. Development of new methods will be undertaken as warranted, but only with the concurrence of the PI (Dr. Henson) and with full analysis of the capacity of the core to maintain a high level of productivity with the routine assays.